


Leap of Faith

by KalasFiction



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: D/s relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasFiction/pseuds/KalasFiction
Summary: When helping an acquaintance took me to a place I'd never imagined. I'm not sure what will become of it.





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> If you know a little about D/s you'll be fine. If not maybe do some research into what we are. Not what the Stephanie Meyer fan *thinks* we are. 
> 
> Aftercare (not once mentioned in a certain trilogy) is the most important thing.

I’m already in bed when the knock comes, so quiet that I would've missed it had I not been Noctis’ sword. I cross my small hotel room and open the door slowly, one hand on one of my daggers; ever ready for attack – more so than usual since the darkness has come. Noctis has gone into the crystal willingly, and so we have started planning; protecting civilians, finding power sources for the extra light that we need to keep the safe places we have safe for the refugees that more and more hunters are finding and bringing in. I am co-ordinating these efforts from Lestallam, Prompto has been charged for leading a small team into the surrounding area to find supplies and Gladio is tasked with leading the hunters. My hotel room is small but perfect for my needs; it has a double bed, a joining wash room and a small kitchenette with table and two chairs. I spend most of my time at the power plant anyway.

 

I’m not entirely unused to people coming to my door, time is hard to keep track of nowadays and it is easy for people call after what used to be a polite visiting hour. I am, however, entirely surprised to see the dishevelled and injured Ravus Nox Flueret. I stand aside as he walks past me and into my room, he leans heavily on the wall and motions for me to shut the door. We’ve been communicating fairly frequently as he organises relief efforts for his people and tries to rig lights where he can but I had no idea that he was planning to be in the area – though given the state he appears to be in perhaps he didn’t plan it at all.

 

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t have anywhere else to go...” He says quietly, and I move to his side.

 

“Not at all. What happened?” I take his coat from his shoulders and hang it on the back of the door, he flinches and I can see several superficial wounds across his back; blood seeps through his white shirt and I sit him on one of the chairs backwards so that I can tend to his wounds. I remove his shirt for him as he seems either incapable or unwilling, I crack a potion and heal the deep claw marks across his shoulders. “Ravus,” I ask again, “what happened?”

 

“I got sloppy, I’ve not stopped at as many havens on my way here as I should have. Thank you Sceintia.” His tone is sharp and clipped but not unexpected, although we work together I wouldn’t call us more than acquaintances as best.

 

“Please call me Ignis?” I sigh at him and hand him one of my spare under shirts, it’s snug on him but will have to do. “And you’d be best sleeping here tonight.”

 

“I do not wish to intrude Sci- Ignis, but I cannot deny that I have no where else to go until day break. The floor shall suffice.”

 

“It certainly will not! The bed is big enough for two, help yourself to the wash room.” I turn on my heel and climb back into said bed.

 

I’m pretty sure he rolls his eyes at me but I don’t rise to it, he is in the wash room for a fair while before I feel the bed dip. He doesn’t get in, just sits on the edge with his hands on his knees and head down. He has tied his hair back into a ponytail and lets out a long sigh.

 

“Is your back still hurting you?” I ask and place a gentle hand on his shoulder, his reaction startles me as he jumps to his feet and starts pacing in front of the bed. “Wha-?”

 

He turns to glare at me and I can fully take in the bags under his eyes, the new frown lines around his mouth, the sadness etched into each line. His eyes, though narrowed in anger, are full of a pain that I hadn’t noticed while I sorted his injuries.

 

“Touch me again Scientia! See what happens to you.” There is an edge of hysteria in his voice and I raise both my hands in surrender.

 

“Easy Ravus, I mean you no harm. It’s all right. Whatever has happened I’m here to help you.” I use my most soothing tone, the one I use when I have to negotiate with Noctis over things he really doesn’t want to do. He watches me through narrowed mismatched eyes, trying to asses the threat level I might be, my daggers are set aside but I do have one under my pillow. “There is a dagger under my pillow Ravus.” I tell him, honesty being the best policy and all, “I’m going to take it out and hand it to you okay?” He nods and I move slowly, passing him the dagger hilt first. He takes it and throws it into the corner of the room, it clatters to the floor and the sound is quite jarring.

 

He flinches and seems to come back to himself, I watch in silent horror as his face crumples and his eyes fill with tears. It is with practised ease that I don’t react, I iron my expression into neutral and get out of the bed; I take his hands and guide him to sit on the edge of the bed. I sit down next to him and hand him a handkerchief, which he takes but doesn’t use, and his tears start to fall. I touch his back lightly and am relieved when he doesn’t flinch or pull away or hit me; instead he surprises me again by folding himself into my chest. I hold him and feel how much weight he’s lost since we last saw each other, he is still muscular but not bulky like he used to be; not that I’ve held him before. I stroke his back and rock us back and forth not saying a word; he starts to sob in earnest and grips onto my nightwear like I’m his only lifeline in the world.

 

“I… I miss her so much.” He chokes out, and I barely hear him. His muffled voice sounds younger than his years, and I move to stroke his hair like I used to for Noctis after a nightmare. Thinking of Noctis is painful so I shove the thoughts to the back of my mind and stop making comparisons between the two princes. “She… She would know how to help them. The refugees. The homeless people. The lights...” Oh so he has been running himself ragged for his people, the people who hate him for allying himself with the empire that had destroyed them; they don’t know how hard he tried in the end to save his sister, to save the world. “They hate me.” He confirms in another wave of sobs which wrack his frame.

 

“Ravus.” I say evenly, “it’s all right. Let it out. I’m here.” And he does. He cries himself to sleep in my arms so I lie us both down in bed and turn off the light.

 

I wake up because of the hard heat against my back, and it is a _hard_ heat. Ravus is holding on to me tightly and his erection is pressing into my hip, I feel stirrings in my groin too but keep my eyes closed tight, it wouldn’t do to take advantage and I’m sure Ravus is unaware. Or I was, he lets out a moan and rocks his hips against me. My eyes fly open and I whisper his name into the darkness, he moves his hands up my back and around to my chest. He caresses my nipples through my shirt, hardening them and drawing a breathy moan from me, he kisses the back of my neck and nibbles at my ear lobe. I move in his embrace and roll over to face him, taking him into my arms and hold the back of his neck as I ravage his mouth. It’s been some time for me but I’m not entirely out of practise; he moans loudly and battles my tongue for dominance. When we can no longer go without oxygen I move to kiss down his neck and suck on his prominent collar bones, he growls and flips us over so I’m underneath him. I had figured him as a top, luckily I’m versatile.

 

He pulls off my shirt roughly and attacks my chest with nips and kisses, working his way to one nipple and sucking on it until I start thrashing and arching beneath him. I need to feel skin on skin so I tug at his shirt, he smirks at me and pulls it over his head before diving back down to kiss me again. His heart beats against mine in an exquisite rhythm and I kiss him; nipping at his lips, pressing us together roughly. I hook my leg around his and flip us over, silently making a note to thank Gladio for all that extra marshal art training, I grind my hips down against him and something - a look – slides across his face, too fast for me to identify.

“Is this what you want Ravus?” I ask him, holding him back as he tries to arch up against me and I lose control completely. I have to know that he is consenting to this. To me, to my slightly _aggressive_ side.He nods tightly, reaching for me and trying to smash our lips together but I hold him back. “Say it Ravus. Tell me if this is what you want.” My voice is low and rough but I’m commanding in my own right and he stops, looking at me with wide eyes.

 

“P-Please Ignis,” he gasps out, “I want this. I want you. I need this release. Please.”

 

It’s all I need, I kiss his neck and bite him hard; sucking up a bruise. He moans and gasps and writhes under me. “Mine”. I hiss through my teeth and it effectively stops our make out session dead. I sit up as he stills beneath me, and I take a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” I pant.

 

He blinks at me, mismatched eyes dark with lust; pupils blown so wide I can barely see the colours. He pulls me down by my shoulders and kisses my lips sweetly; “Sorry for what?” He asks coyly, looking at me from under long lashes, “Sir?” Oh Gods. To think _he_ could be submissive. I smash my lips against his and he pushes his hips up to grind us together with renewed vigour. I push his hair out of his eyes and run my hands over his face, his eyes are still slightly pink from all the crying earlier and his face is a little puffy. He is beautiful. I’ve always been dominant in the bedroom, my need for control and my abilities as a tactician, and of course, my abilities as the perfect PA to a certain stroppy Prince…It’s not hard to find submissives, but it isn’t easy to find one this surprising. I wonder how far Ravus wants to take this. He certainly seems willing and a little experienced if I’m reading those sweet bedroom eyes correctly.

 

“What can I do for you Sir?” Ravus asks, blinking at me slowly like a cat. I’m straining against my sleep pants, he reads my mind and palms me through the thin material. I moan and let my eyes roll back in my head, he takes my hips gently and turns us so that I am on my back. He removes my pants and settles himself between my legs, with a wicked little smile he takes me into his mouth and down his throat. No gag reflex, very interesting. I hold myself from thrusting my hips though fucking his mouth is _all_ I want to do… He reads my mind again and pulls back to smile at me, “I can take it, Sir, I can take it all.”

 

Oh _Gods_. He goes back to sucking me in earnest. Rolling his tongue around my head expertly, lapping at my slit, mouthing my balls. It is exquisite. _He_ is exquisite. I grip onto his beautiful white hair and moan loudly, thrusting up to meet he eager mouth and listening to the gorgeous slurping noises he is making. I am so close to my orgasm and warn him thus. He looks me in the eye and keeps going, he wants me to come in his mouth and I can certainly oblige. I grip his hair tightly as I come. He swallows my seed and then crawls up my body, lips swollen and red. I taste myself on his tongue as he kisses me.

 

“You, Ravus, are a surprise.” I say to him, I touch his face lightly, “now what would you like?”

 

He looks down, so I put a finger under his chin and tilt his pretty face up. “You’re a good boy Ravus, you’ve done well. So well. So what can I do for you?”

 

“W-would Sir fist me?” He whispers like he’s ashamed of himself and I cannot have that.

 

“Of course I will sweet boy. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back in a moment.” I kiss his forehead, leaving to go into the wash room for lube. He catches my hand as I pass and kisses my knuckles, I’m not sure where he’s gone – who he has become, whether he is in ‘sub space’ or whether he has regressed to a happier time. We will discuss it in aftercare.

 

He settles on his hands and knees and I stroke his back, feeling each ridge of his spine. “You are too thin my sweet boy.” I mutter, “I will cook you breakfast tomorrow and I’d like very much for you to eat it all. Can you do that for me?”

 

He thinks for a while before replying, “I can do that for you Sir.”

 

“Do you promise me?”

 

He is more reluctant this time in replying so I gently grip his balls to get his full attention and ask the question again. He nods.

 

“Good boy.” I place one lubed up finger at his entrance and make gentle circular motions to relax him, I’m rewarded with a little huffy moans and whimpers as I slide my finger inside. He pushes back against me as I add a second and start to stretch him, when the third goes in he starts fucking himself on my fingers so hard that I have to place my other hand on his back to steady him. But I work him until I think he’s ready.

 

“Please, _please_.” He gasps out, “Sir I need more. I need your fist.”

 

“Hush sweet boy, I’m here. Easy now.” I take out my fingers and he cries out at the loss. He is trembling and sweating, white hair plastered to his back. His erection bobs between his legs, neglected for now but straining all the same. I spread his cheeks and apply more lube to him and my fist, easing it into him as he sobs and moans and begs me to continue harder and faster. I feel myself hardening again at his sounds but ignore it for now, his tip is weeping and I’m pretty sure he’s close so I concentrate on hitting his prostate. After a little while his sobs get louder and his tip is still weeping. “What’s wrong my sweet boy?”

 

“I… I can’t. I can’t come.” He moans in frustration, screwing up his eyes and slamming his head into the pillow.

 

“Shhh. It’s all right. It’s all right.” I pet him with my spare hand, moving down to grip his cock, “there’s no rush. We have all night.” I work him gently as he continues to cry and moan, I start to realise that this isn’t going to bring him release. He needs something else, something different, something kinder. I remove my fist and guide him to lie on his back, he tries to curl in on himself in defeat but I don’t let him. I lie next to him and pull him into my arms, he sobs into my shoulder; covering me in tears and mucus but I just hold him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He repeats like a mantra and won’t stop until I snap at him.

 

“Boy!” It gets his attention and I force him to look at me, “I said it’s all right.” I hold his face and trace my fingers over his cheek bones and down his face, gliding down his body, petting him all over. His hardness had started to diminish but I take him gently in my fist and begin to stroke him. He keeps his face pressed into my neck and I hold him with my other arm, the angle is awkward but judging by the moans and whimpers I can hear he is enjoying my administrations. “You are putting too much pressure on yourself sweet,” I tell him quietly, “relax for me?” Slowly but surely I feel each of his muscles start to soften, I move my arm and have him lie on his back again. I take him in my mouth, I’m not as good at this as him but he enjoys it all the same.

 

“Mmm, Sir… I… Stop. Please!”

 

I stop immediately, and raise my head to look at him. His face is flushed and his eyes are blown and he makes one very simple request. “Choke me. Choke me as I come?” I sit him up and straddle his thighs, guiding his hands to touch himself and positioning my hands around his beautiful ivory throat.

 

“The safe word is demon,” I tell him, “do you understand?” At his nod I hold his gaze until he responds verbally. “I am going to choke you sweet boy, but you must bring yourself to orgasm. I need to watch your face as we’ve never done this together okay?”

 

“Yes Sir.” He responds eagerly, tears apparently now forgotten.

 

I grip his slender neck and begin to squeeze as I feel him start to touch himself, he throws his head back to expose as much of his throat as possible and I feel his adams apple beneath my palms. I apply pressure until he is struggling for breath and his eyes are rolling. I keep his pulse point aligned with my fingers so I can monitor the breath play carefully.

 

“Good boy,” I coo at him but he shakes his head no. I’ve had enough partners to understand. I change my tone accordingly and tighten my grip. “Come for me.” It’s an order. “And look at me!”I snap at him as his eyes start to drift closed in ecstasy. He drags his eyes open and stares into mine, I want to smile at him but I know which persona he needs, and that Ignis does not smile. “Now. Come.” His hands work faster and he would moan if he could get any sounds past my grip, his pulse is slowing down now but he isn’t in any danger; not that he knows that. I’m good at this. His pupils dilate as he comes and he fights so hard to keep his eyes on mine until every last drop of his seed is spilt between us, over my thighs and his belly. I loosen my grip slowly, he keeps his eyes locked to mine seemingly waiting for something. “Good boy” I say quietly, and draw him into my arms briefly before dismounting and going into the wash room for a wet cloth. I clean myself up quickly and head back to the bed. Ravus is sat up, in the same position as I left him, he’s staring straight ahead unblinking until I touch his cheek.

 

“Lie down Ravus,” I say, my voice low and still commanding. “Lets get you cleaned up. You did well.” I guide him back to lay down and start to clean him up with the cloth, his eyes start to drift closed. I finish cleaning and lay down beside him, pulling the covers over us and he jerks awake.

 

“I’m sorry Sir!” He seems anxious, almost frightened though he could certainly defend himself from me; he might even win in a one on one combat situation. But this isn’t about that, it’s not about the empire, it’s not about Luis, it’s not about him being a Prince or a General. It’s not even about his losing his sister, or the endless darkness. It’s about the control. He’s very much like me in that he has to be in control at all times, that he has to be strong for everyone around him but we differ in that I use that control to be dominant where as all he wants is to give up that control. To be controlled. To be ordered and to be told what to do, how to act, _when_ to act. I don’t know if he is aware of any of this, of what he is. I’m guessing he does. At the moment though he is obviously in need of some very thorough aftercare.

 

“You have nothing to apologise for darling,” I say softly, still not in my regular tone but a softer version of my command voice, I let my accent flow in all its native Tenebraen glory. He looks up at me, confused perhaps but I wrap him in my arms and pet his hair. “You did so well. But now we need to talk.”

 

He snuggles into my shoulder, “I don’t want to talk, Sir.”

 

I forgive his insubordination but will not let him avoid this. Aftercare is the most important part of what we’ve just done. He needs to understand that he is not an object that I have used, that he is valued and that I care for him. And I do care about him, I realise suddenly. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have let him in, I wouldn’t have cleaned and treated his wounds. Everything up to this night has been forgiven.

 

“I know you don’t. But you must.” My tone leaves no room for argument, “it’s light ripping off a band aid Ravus. Tell me what brought you here.”

 

He sniffs and looks up at me, “I ran away. They hate me so I left all the lights, I left someone in charge and I left. As for this… I...I...” He swallows thickly and I run my hands down his back, “I need someone else to be the strong one, the one who tells _me_ what do to. I can’t _be me_ sometimes. I have to escape myself. I _need_ this”

 

“I completely understand.” I tell him, and I do absolutely. “Given a choice, would you live your entire private life this way? Being a submissive I mean?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve only done this a few times. With…” He struggles to say the name then gives up. “And they didn’t want to know afterwards I let them use me like this… I just left.”

 

He buries his head in my chest and I can feel the wetness of tears. I kiss his hair, “that wasn’t right my darling. You should’ve had this afterwards. You should’ve been taken care of properly.” I take it then, my leap of faith.

 

“Let me take care of you?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a little one shot that got out of control. Let me know what you think? I'll continue if you want it.
> 
> K


End file.
